


A Creature I Can Love- Chapter 2

by KingdomCrumbs



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to be read while listening to "only time" by enya or "carnival of rust" by eminem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creature I Can Love- Chapter 2

    When he awoke again, Aragorn was wrapped in Legolas' arms. He forced himself to sit up with a groan, trying to expel the horrifying image of Sauron from his mind, and saw Pippin and Gandalf across from him. Pippin lay motionless on the floor, staring toward the ceiling while Gandalf hunched over him, stroking his sweaty face.  
Suddenly a hot breath was brushing against his ear-- Legolas’ mouth so close to him-- Aragorn thought with an internal groan. He turned his face up to the elf, who was oh, oh so close now, those red eyes blazing with intensity as he looked back. Leaning closer, he whispered to Aragorn.  
“Let’s get you out of here, you’re too fragile now.” Legolas’ voice was so full of comfort and care, Aragorn felt suddenly flushed with warmth. He… he really cared.  
     Both of them, keeping quiet so as not to disturb Pippin and Gandalf, shakily stood up and slipped out of the room. The elf held on to his man with unwavering strength, somehow unperturbed by what they had just witnessed. They meandered through the dark hallways, and Aragorn slowly felt the strength returning to his legs, but did not trust himself to stand by himself. He liked Legolas so close to him, holding him up like the very long and muscular toddler he was.  
     Finally they took a left turn and Legolas led him into the great hall, where Legolas lowered him down at one of the tables and then shuffled off. Aragorn collapsed against the smooth wood of the table, reminding himself to take in deep breaths. Not much longer and Legolas had returned with a bowl of hearty nuts. Aragorn watched them hungrily... all those dark brown, wrinkly, _crunchy_ nuts in the hands of the elf.

    The elf took a seat beside the man at the table and held out the bowl of nuts. Aragorn snatched them up and began shoveling them into his mouth without realizing how unattractive the sight must have been; he told himself not to let his hunger get the best of him. Locking eyes with Legolas, he slowly picked up a nut and rolled it between his fingers, blew on it, whispered little secrets to it. He could see clearly that it was making Legolas aroused, and kept putting on the subtle show of desire.

“Oh nut,” he whispered. “I want to treat you good—real good. Let me be your sugar daddy.” Legolas shuddered a deep, heavy shudder and gripped the rough wood of the table for support. Aragorn then, slowly, keeping his eyes on Legolas, put the nut whole shell and all into his mouth. Legolas could not contain his moan, and suddenly lunged forward and locked lips with Aragorn. It was passionate, their tongues wrestling for dominance. When they finally pulled away, gasping for breath, Legolas grinned smugly and pulled the nut out of his mouth.

"This we have shared,” he cooed. “Our nut.”

“Our nut,” Aragorn repeated. . “Our nut!” he screamed out to the sky.

“Hush my sweet darling,” Legolas whispered, putting a long finger against the man’s lips. “I have a proposition for you. I would like you to meet my father. He has a history of easily succumbing to strong, dark-haired men, but I believe when he sees how much I love you he will understand that you are mine and mine alone. What do you think?”

Aragorn was overjoyed. “Yes! Yes my leg! When shall we leave?” Legolas smirked and cracked the large nut in his mouth.

“How about tonight?” 


End file.
